Tender Snow
by L3t 1t g0
Summary: It's G!pElsa and Anna's first time. Incest and fluff. Elsanna.


**Title: **Tender Snow

**Author (Fanfiction Page): **L3t 1t g0,

**DeviantArt: **Gulty

**Tumblr: **ed-kid

**Summary: **it's G!pElsa and Anna's first time

**Pairings: **Elsa/Anna (Elsanna)

**Warnings: **Incest and G!p and just downright pure fluff!

**Authors Note:** I'm not a stranger to incest just check out my Naruto fic of Sakura and her mother Mebuki. But if incest isn't your cup of tea then please press the back button and have a nice day, the rest of you who stayed enjoy the fluff and smut!

**PS: **I need a Beta

* * *

"A-Anna are you sure y-you want to do this? Because I can wait until you feel _sure _about this…" Elsa struggled to speak as she nervously stared at the naked torso of her young sister. She knew this was wrong—so wrong—here she was, naked and kissing her _own_ sister! No one knows about her secrete relationship of her and her sister, but even though that's a good thing it still feels wrong to Elsa. Though Anna _never_ complained, at all, the redhead will simply smile and kiss her cheek. To others it was a simple sign of affection between sisters but to her it was affection between lovers.

Anna smiled and pulled her older sister down so that their lips could meet, "I've never been so sure in my _whole_ entire life,"

The way Anna said it made Elsa's heart flutter with love and shock, but mostly love. Ever since she came back to Arendelle, after the citizens found out about her ice powers, the relationship between the two sisters grew into something else. Elsa was right, Hans was perfect for Anna, and the ice queen was. So she simply _let go_ of her feeling for Hans and let her love for Elsa grow, after all the cold never bothered Anna anyway.

Elsa broke the kiss, due to loss of breath, and began to place kisses on Anna's pale-peachy neck. The redhead moaned in approval and laced her fingers into her older sister's flocks of platinum gold. She pushed Elsa's face deeper into her neck and wrapped her legs around the older girl's waist, letting a smirk grace her face when she felt the harden member of her older sister poke her entrance.

It was quite a shock that Elsa was born with a penis, not to mention her ice powers as well, but she was accepted into the family without question. Elsa is a girl—with ice powers—so the king and queen paid no attention to the added sex organ and only worried about her powers. Anna didn't care what kind of powers or deformity her sister was born with, she loves Elsa and that's all that matters.

Elsa ceased her kissing when she felt the wet sensation that is her sister rub against her penis. As much as she wanted to tell Anna to stop she couldn't—it just feels so fucking _good_! "A-Anna…" Elsa let out a moan as she buried her face into her sister's wet neck.

Anna giggled and continued her rubbing. She played with her sister's flocks of hair and placed a kiss on her pale cheek. Anna placed both her hands on Elsa's cheeks and made the older girl face her. She stared into those ocean blue eyes she oh so loves, and Elsa stared into her glittering blue ones.

"I love you…"

Elsa was shocked; love is such a strong word and to have Anna say that to her caused a pang of guilt in her mind but made her heart soar with love.

Anna panicked; she _knew_ she shouldn't have said that, they've only been "dating" for about three months, not to mention they are about to take their relationship to the next level. Maybe it was a bit too soon?

"I-I lo-love you too…"

Anna gasped and pulled her sister's in, their lips met and their tongues began to tango.

At first Elsa's eyes widen, but then she slowly let them close as she let her sister's tongue lead the dance.

Both girls let out a gasp, ending their kiss and earning a moan of disapproval from Anna—_damn oxygen_.

"Want to build a snowman?" Anna joked, even though it's physically impossible for Elsa to impregnate other women. But instead of chocking from shock, Elsa merely giggled knowing that they use to make snowmen back when they were children, not to mention Olaf is somewhat consider her…son since she created him with her powers. So technically he's a part of her, making him family. Yet it made Anna's heart flutter when she said that; often times she dreams of being pregnant with Elsa's children but she too knew that was wrong. So she just daydreams about it and treats Olaf as her and Elsa's son.

The giggling stop and an awkward silence surrounded the girls.

This was it; they are about to take the next step in their secrete relationship and there's no going, or backing, out.

"Are you ready?" Asked Elsa as she positioned her member towards her sister's opening.

"Mmh hmm…" Anna readied her body for the incoming pain she knew she'll have to endure. Not only is this their first time but the fact that she and Elsa are going to lose their virginities to one another made Anna's heart flutter. She is Elsa's first, and she's her first.

Elsa held her breath as she slowly inserted herself inside; she stopped when she felt a spongy barrier blocking her from making Anna hers forever.

Anna moaned when Elsa went in, she could literary feel the tip of Elsa's penis poking her virgin barrier. She looked into Elsa's concerned eyes and nodded, signaling for the ice queen to take her.

In a swift motion Elsa broke through the hymen and was fully in.

Anna let out a straggle cry and dug her blunt nails into Elsa's back. Tears began to flow down her cheeks; Elsa kissed them away while mumbling apologies into her ear. After a while Anna got used to the intrusion and loosened her grip on Elsa's pale back. The ice queen knew Anna left her some marks but she didn't care, they came from Anna and that's all that matters.

After receiving the signal to continue; Elsa pulled out, both girls groaned at the sensation, until the tip of her penis was the only thing inside Anna before slowly going back in and began a steady rhythm.

The cherry blonde felt her pain turn to pleasure as she wrapped her legs around her sister's waist, bringer her closer and deeper.

A lone blanket covered them from the waist down.

"A-Anna…" Elsa buried her face into her lover's neck and thrusted harder.

The cherry blonde, again, tighten her grip on Elsa's back and whispered sweet nothings into her beloved's ear. All while moaning as her incoming orgasm approached. Anna switched her grip on Elsa's back to her platinum gold hair, lacing her finger into the pale locks and pulling on them as Elsa thrusted in.

"A-Anna…I—I can't…I can't hold it in!" Elsa buried her face deeper as she felt a pull on her lower stomach.

"Shh…It's quite a-alright Elsa…" Anna stroked the back of her sister and lowered her voice, "you can do it…Just _let. It. Go_…"

With that said Elsa came deep into Anna, spilling her essence and letting a low moan/groan escape her mouth.

At the feeling of Elsa ejaculate into her, Anna came with a squeal.

Elsa collapsed on top of Anna and the girl wrapped her arms around her.

After a minute of simply catching each other breaths; Elsa rose and looked into Anna's eyes. She let out a smile and bent down to kiss those pink lips. "I love you…" She said before pulling out and lay right next to the girl, tired and exhausted but in a good kind of way.

Anna simply giggled and places her head on Elsa's chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart. To her it was like a lullaby, "I love you too…"

Together the two drifted to sleep; dreaming of a bright and happy future with one another. And instead of feeling bad at the ream, Elsa let out a smile.

**_The End_**


End file.
